


Protect

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Allison try to protect each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Takes place following season four. Assumes Allison lives.

Braeden watched as Allison pulled her bow and arrows out of her closet. “I really wish you would reconsider going with us” she said to her girlfriend. “Tracking down the desert wolf is my mission, not yours.”

“I told you, I’m coming and that’s final” said Allison, a determined look on her face. “Besides, all my friends are going and I couldn’t forgive myself if I wasn’t there to protect them.”

Braeden sighed. “And I couldn’t forgive myself if I failed to protect you” she said, stroking Allison’s cheek.

“Well, then we’ll just have to protect each other” said Allison.


End file.
